Return of the Norseman
by Return of Bloodredsword23
Summary: Another Naruto neglect story, Naruto stumbles across an old tome in his family Library, and learns about knowledge lost to the ages. This sets him on a different path, not of the Ninja, but of the Viking. Capable Naruto, Smart Naruto, Twin sisters, SLIGHT Neglect. Pairing undecided. Slight Vikings (History Channel) crossover. I'm the New guy on this profile. HIATUS
1. Introduction

**Hey Guys, I'm the new guy, Bloodredsword23's profile got hacked, and I'm taking over for him. Besides he has a great life outside of fanfiction, so we all wish him the best of luck. Anyways, Yes this is a naruto neglect story, yes they are overdone, but I still wanted to do one. And try to add my own twist on it.**

 **Anyways, the first chapter of this will not be good, as this is just an intro, so you can all get a basic idea of it all.**

 **Also, yes he will be a viking, yes in the Naruto world a viking would probably die, but considering even the Samurai are seriously OP in that show. Trust me, I can make a Viking as equally powerful. Just wait and see.**

* * *

 **NARUTO**

Naruto was sitting in the family library. His parents were busy training his younger sisters. While he was sad that he wasn't down there training with them. He figured his parents had a good reason for not training him at the same time. He knew about the Nine Tailed Fox being sealed within them. His sister Midori held the Yin, and his other sister Kozakura held the Yang. He held the soul, but his father had made it VERY clear to not only him but to the villagers who held doubts that he was not the Fox itself.

Hell he remembered the time his parents told him the story of how they literally had a giant presentation explaining to the villagers slowly how he was not the fox, complete with slides and a lecture. He chuckled a bit at that memory. Overall he was a fairly happy child. But he did feel lonely at the fact that his parents were spending more time with his sisters. And the fact that it was also taking away time from his sisters.

He had a feeling that it wasn't so much that they were being trained that was the problem, it was that it really took them out of it. Sometimes Naruto would come home, and both of his sisters would already be up in bed sleeping from a hard days work. While his Dad had to go to the office and resume his duties as Hokage, and his mother would be passed out on the couch, Naruto would always put a blanket over them to keep them warm whenever they slept. Even though he didn't get to spend as much time with them as he would like. That didn't mean he didn't care for them.

It's just that he really wished they could spend more time with each other. But just because he wanted that, he could also see a problem with his parent's line of thinking. Yes it was important to train his sisters as they could be dangerous without training, but what if he was to be kidnapped and held for ransom? Would that not also be an issue? He was not arrogant enough to say he could beat his would be kidnappers with only a slight amount of training, that would be ridiculous, and he would have to be a prodigy to do that. He was simply saying, if there was ever a situation where he was to be kidnapped, he would rather go out fighting than go along like a good little hostage.

That was one thing that he knew was strange about his personality. Naruto had a strange craving for battle, he didn't understand why, but he had a urge to go out onto a battlefield and fight someone. He didn't know if that was just boyhood fantasies, but he couldn't help but feel a certain lust for blood. Of course, he kept it under wraps, if he mentioned it to his parents, they would probably think the fox was influencing him or something crazy.

"Hm? Whats this?" Naruto said as found a few old books that may as well have been tomes covered in dust in the family archives.

"I don't recognize these." Naruto said as he saw his mother walking by, ready to pass out.

He knew he needed to catch her quick before she fell asleep.

"Hey mom!" He said as he ran up to her.

"Hm...Oh yes...Naruto...did you...need something?" Kushina said as she was feeling very drowsy. Training your kids and also working as a Jonin was tiring work.

"I found these old books in the library, do you recognize them?" He said as she looked over them.

"Hmm, nope, your father got these from an old trader, but he never got around to looking at them, If you want, you can read them." She said as Naruto nodded.

"Thanks Mom, you should really get some rest." He said as she didn't respond.

"Mom?" He asked as he noticed she was leaning against the wall, seemingly sleeping while standing up.

"Thats something new." He said as he chuckled a bit.

He may be feeling lonely, but he had to admit, that was pretty funny. He gently helped his mother to the couch where she proceeded to fall into hibernation.

"You should really take a break sometimes, spend some time with the family outside of work." He said in a sad tone.

But he shook those thoughts away, he wasn't going to be a baby and cry about things such as that. He had new books to read! And that made him happy! Now all he needed was to find someone willing to train him and he would be set.

 _CAW CAW_

He turned to see his friend, a raven who he named Midnight perched by the window.

"You know, people would find it weird that I have a Raven for a friend." He said as he fed the bird some bird feed he kept in his pocket.

The bird cawed and flew away as Naruto sat down and opened up the tome. He felt a shiver go down his spine for some odd reason as he looked over the old tomes.

"What the? What language is this?" He asked himself as he saw that instead of Kanji, he saw some strange lettering. He didn't know how to describe it, it reminded him of Kanji, but less complicated.

"Great, I guess I can't read it after a-" He said as he suddenly saw a sheet of paper drop from the book.

"Huh?" He said as he picked it up.

 _"Viking Rune Alphabet translation."_ He read the title as he saw there was a system showing the strange language's lettering translated into his own.

"Well that's convenient." He said as he looked over the tome.

"This is going to take awhile." He said as he got to work.

* * *

 **THIRTY MINUTES LATER**

"Why the heck did I want to do this again?" He asked himself as he hadn't made any progress, mostly because the lettering in the tomes, while still readable, was very faded, and he had to work hard to even translate one word.

"Okay...O." He said as he was finally about to get one word out.

"D." He said as he translated the second letter.

"I." One more down. One to go.

"N." He said as he finished it.

"Odin?" He said out loud as he felt a chill go down his spine, almost as if a cool wind passed through the air.

"That was weird, it was almost like when I said that, it felt like something was in here." He said as he looked at the word again.

"Odin." He said as the feeling got stronger and he felt a strange sensation in his head.

"Okay, that's kind of creepy." He said as he looked around, he did not like this feeling, and yet...he felt compelled to say it again.

"Odin..." He said as he heard a Caw again.

"Midnight? What are you doing here?" He said he walked over to the raven.

Suddenly Midnight launched at him, causing him to duck as the bird flew over his head. That was odd, Midnight never did that before. He looked over to see his friend perched on top of the old tome that he had found. This was just getting weirder and weirder. He walked back over to the chair and looked over the book again.

 _"Can you hear me?"_ He heard a voice in his mind.

"Who said that? Dad? Are you home?" He asked as he heard a laugh in his mind.

 _"No Child, your father is not home."_ He heard the voice say again.

"Okay, whoever is doing that, its not funny, who's doing that?!" He raised his voice a little.

 _"Look up."_ He said as he looked up at the raven perched in front of him.

"...Midnight?" He asked as the raven nodded his head up and down.

 _"That's not my true name, but yes, it is I."_ He said as Naruto shot out of his chair and backed against the wall.

"Okay, is this some weird dream? Did I eat some bad ramen?" He said as he blinked, wondering if this was real, or if it was some crazy hallucination.

 _"No, you're completely sane. But I would ask that you calm down."_ Midnights voice spoke in his head as Naruto made his way back over to his seat.

"Okay, how are you doing this? What is going on?" He asked as the bird looked at him.

 _"You called my master's name."_ He said as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know your master." He said as the bird shook his head.

 _"And yet, you just spoke it."_ He said as Naruto gave it some thought.

"You mean Odin?" He said as the feeling came back.

 _"So many years have passed since that name was been said aloud."_ He said as Naruto looked at him.

"What are you talking about Midnight?" He asked as the bird looked him dead in the eyes.

 _"First, my true name is not Midnight, My true name is Muninn, I am a servant for Lord Odin, The All father."_ He said as Naruto looked at him with a strange look on his face.

"All father?" He asked.

 _"In your terms, he would be the king of the gods."_ He said as Naruto spoke up.

"But, what about Kami?" He asked as he could have sworn Muninn was glaring at him.

 _"Bah, This so called Kami is merely a spirit, he is not a god, he may have some power, but it pales to Lord Odin.'"_ Muninn said as Naruto was just listening.

"What are you takling about?" He said as Muninn rolled his eyes.

" _If I was to tell you everything, you would be here until you died of old age, so instead...look into my eyes."_ He said as he got close to Naruto's face.

Naruto at first saw nothing but his own reflection. But then it all changed. Visions filled his head. First he saw fire burning down a village full of women and children. And then he saw a group of warriors fighting against others who seemed to be dressed in armor like the Samurai. Then he saw wooden dragons sailing across the sea, with the same warriors he saw from earlier at the helm. He saw visions of another world, where these warriors sat around a large bonfire feasting and drinking. Now to some kids, this would seem odd and maybe a little scary. But Naruto was different.

In a way, he felt a sense of...longing. The comraderie, the battle, the feasts as they regaled in the tales of their youth. Naruto wanted that, the feeling he had for battle that he had since he could walk was now bubbling up again, begging to be let free. What the hell was this?

 _"So the spirit of the vikings lives on."_ Muninn said as Naruto fell backwards onto his chair.

"W-What was that?" He asked the raven.

" _That was memories of a time long passed, in your words, it would have been thousands and thousands of years ago, the world has certainly changed much since the day that my master ruled."_ The bird said as Naruto looked at him.

"And this Master of yours...this Odin? He is a god? The True God?" He asked knowing that he may not get another chance to have this question answered.

" _You could say he is one of many gods, For there is also Thor, Freya, Loki, Tyr, Frigg, I could go on little one."_ He said as Naruto suddenly thought of something.

"Why are you telling me all this?" He asked as he couldn't understand why this servant of Odin was speaking to him.

 _"Because in the thousand of years we have been waiting, you are the only one to truly hold the spirit of the Vikings, in a way, Lord Odin has kept a watch on you since you were young, believing that you are fated for great things, but at the same time, he cannot control your destiny, it wasn't until you spoke his name that I was able to contact you, and now I have a proposition for you young Naruto."_ Muninn said as Naruto listed.

 _"Serve alongside Lord Odin, become the warrior you were meant to be. I know you dream of battle and glory, yet you keep it to yourself because you know your parents would not approve of that course of action."_ He said as Naruto remained silent.

 _"So what say you?"_ He asked as Naruto looked deep in thought.

After what seemed like an hours worth of silence. Naruto looked at him and smiled.

"Tell me more about these vikings."


	2. The Blacksmith

**Hey Guys, here is a new Chapter of Return of the Norseman. I've gotten some positive feedback, and also some PM's from flamers. Which thats okay, God bless them and have a nice day. But to answer some questions from other readers.**

 **Q: Is Naruto's former religion false?**

 **A: Technically not, its still true, but Kami, Yami, and Shinigami are just spirits from the Norse, but in japanese language.**

 **Q: Why doesn't Naruto hate his parents?**

 **A: Because as much as I like a good guilt and redemption story, I'm not going the whole nine yards with the abusive family, I said I wanted to take this a different route.**

 **Q: Is Naruto going to use a katana? Because katanas are da best ever! (This was an anonymous review.**

 **A: HELL NO! Look, he will use viking weapons. And no, it is not the best sword ever.**

 **Q: Will the gods manifest in front of him?**

 **A: Eh, kind of yes, but kind of no. You'll see.**

* * *

 **NARUTO**

Naruto was reading the tome as his mother was teaching his sisters Kenjutsu. She had originally offered to teach him, but he smiled and said he wasn't interested in learning how to use the katana. His mother took that as thinking he would be more into knives like his father and that he wasn't interested in swords. She took it in stride, while she was a little disappointed she couldn't teach her son something, her two daughters were very interested. However, Naruto did ask for a short lesson in basic storage seals, that could be applied to paper or skin. Luckily Kushina happily taught him that, as it was a simple thing that any academy student could do. Which by the way, Naruto and his sisters were going to be starting soon.

Now keep in mind, Naruto did want to learn how to use a sword. But he found the Katana to be, well he found it to be awkward. Don't get him wrong, he thought it was a fine weapon. But that didn't mean he didn't have his issues with it. Plus he noticed that most of the Ninja and Samurai he had met used it primarily for slashing, while he was certain they could do stabs with it too. He wanted to have a more versatile weapon. Muninn had suggested he used a hand axe, mostly for its intimidating factor, and while he did like the idea of the axe. He would prefer a sword, and maybe have an axe as his backup weapon. And he had found a sword, he knew that he had to have.

"Look out!" He heard a voice yell as he heard a thunking sound near his head.

He looked up from the tome to see a blade sticking out of the wood near his head, apparently Midori had been practicing kunai throwing, which she was not very skilled at yet.

"Miss." He said as he didn't even flinch.

"I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!" She said muttering apology after apology.

"Relax, it was just an accident. Besides I need a haircut anyways." He said as he chuckled a bit.

"Uhm, Naruto, how are you not scared right now?" Kozakura said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing to fear but fear itself I guess." He said as he put the book down and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Koza asked as he yawned.

"I'm going for a walk, I'll be back for dinner." He said as they nodded.

Naruto would occasionally take long walks around the village. He liked taking Nature walks and just enjoying the atmosphere. However this time he had a goal in mind. You see while Naruto was not receiving any training from his parents, except for the seal he just learned from his mother. He did find other hobbies. For example, he had an apprenticeship under the local blacksmith. Now some may find it odd that a child as young as him could learn to be a blacksmith, but considering that he was going to be learning how to be a shinobi, he saw nothing odd about learning the noble art of black smithing.

Plus as he learned more and more about the vikings, both the pros and the cons, he noticed one thing. If they weren't warriors, they were farmers, blacksmiths, butchers, heck they were just like regular people, they had to have a diverse set of skills in order to survive. And in case he couldn't be a shinobi, he wanted something to fall back on.

He was walking through the forest on the way to the Higurashi shop. It was a nice day, the sun was peeking through the shade of the leaves, and Naruto was speaking with Muninn.

"So you're telling me that one man managed to kill about forty men with just a large axe? And he didn't have chakra or anything to assist him? And these vikings didn't have chakra?" He asked as Muninn nodded his head.

"Yes, it was a different world back then, Magic was a real thing, but it was only something that was given to a select few, This berserker held the bridge until the cowards speared him from underneath the bridge. He now dines in Valhalla with Odin." He said as Naruto was getting more and more interested.

Now killing forty men may not seem impressive, but the fact that they didn't have chakra made it impressive. Naruto's father had once killed hundreds...or what is thousands of men during the great war. And that was with the use of chakra, and with his flying thunder god jutsu. But to stand in front of a bridge and to kill that many people without moving from that spot. That was impressive. Because Naruto's father could have easily gotten away at any point, never staying in one place for too long, but this man not only held his ground, but he even welcomed death.

He had to admit, the more he learned of Valhalla, he found himself being fascinated by it. An afterlife where you can fight, feast, and drink to your heart's content, that seemed like a great way to spend your time. Granted, he did not know much about alcohol, but he did have a sip of sake once, and he hated it. But Muninn laughed and said that Sake paled in comparison to the drinks flowing through Valhalla.

After all it was technically heaven, so what kind of afterlife would it be if the alcohol sucked. But Naruto made a promise to his mother, or more like she forced him to make the promise that he wouldn't drink until he was a ninja. And last time he broke a promise to her, it did not end well.

Muninn saw it, and even he winced, and he had seen numerous people die in brutal ways over the year.

"Ah Naruto, back again so soon?" Mr. Higurashi said as he was working on a sword for a newly inducted Anbu, her name was Yugao if he remembered correctly.

"Well, I had some free time, and I figured I would stop by, besides I like learning, and I have an idea to share with you." He said as Mr. Higurashi dipped the glowing hot sword he had into a water trough.

"Just let me finish this first." He said as he got back to work.

Naruto waited while reading an smaller book that he had found with the old tomes. This one was about battle tactics and sailing. And while battle tactics was useful, learning about sailing wouldn't be useful unless he had a boat...and a place where he could use it. Granted Konoha did have a large lake, but that was mostly for recreational use. It was too bad, Naruto REALLY wanted a viking longship, it looked so cool! But he imagined unless he met a good carpenter who would be willing to make it for him in an area where they could take it out to see. He imagined that was one dream he would never get to live.

"Okay, kid, what do you have in mind?" He asked as Naruto sat down across from him.

"Well, I talked to my parents, and they are having swords made for Kozakura nad Midori." He said as Mr. Higurashi cut him off.

"Yeah, they were in here the other day to pick them up for when they started the academy, but I was surprised to see you didn't want one. You always seemed interested in them when you came here." He said as Naruto held up a finger.

"Let me finish, I do want a sword, I just...didn't want a katana or Ninjato." He said as the older man looked confused.

"Uh...kid, you realize those are the two main swords of Konoha's ninja corps right? Thats the only choice you have, besides whats wrong with the two of those?" He asked as Naruto sighed.

"Look, there is nothing wrong with them, they are both well made weapons, that being said, I have an idea for a sword that I got out of a book." He said as Mr. Higurashi sighed.

"Kid, if it was out of a book, I doubt it will be practical based on what you kids read." He said as he rolled his eyes.

One time a kid came up to him asking him to make a sword that could split into smaller swords, he turned the kid away because he was a civilian and because why would you need a sword that could break apart into smaller swords, more importantly how would you even get them to stick together?

"Just look at this." He said as he brought up a diagram that he got from Muninn.

Mr. Higurashi sighed, he liked Naruto, but he was certain it was going to be a crazy fantasy design. But as he scanned over the schematics and details written down about the blade, he found himself becoming more and more interested. But he still had his doubts.

"A one handed double edge sword?" He asked as Naruto nodded.

"Yes, I find that way I could have another hand free to do one handed seals if I learned them." He said as the older man was looking it over.

"Over all, this sword seems...fairly practical. just one problem." He said as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked as he pointed to a spot on the diagram.

"According to this, it takes a high quality steel, Steel that is VERY hard to come across, heck the only way I could probably get it is putting in a request to Iron Country, and even then they charge top dollar for it out there." He said as Naruto smiled.

"Good thing I have this then." He said as he handed the blacksmith another diagram.

"Whats this?" He asked as he looked it over.

"A way for us to get that steel." He said as he looked it over.

What he saw was some sort of furnace. **(1)** The furnace was used to heat up coal and iron in some sort of container in order to heat the ingot so that you could get a higher quality steel. But even then the Mr. Higurashi had a problem with it.

"Kid, while I like the fact that I get could get some high quality steel from this...do you have any idea how long we would have to man the bellows on this to get it right?" He asked as Naruto nodded.

"Considering all we have is a diagram of instructions, an experienced blacksmith and a blacksmith apprentice, I don't imagine we could get it right on the first try, but I guarantee you it would be worth it." He said as Mr. Higurashi folded his arms.

"Look kid, you know I like you, but this project of yours isn't going to be cheap, The materials need to make a sword such as this cost money, and I can't afford to lose business over what may or may not be a good sword." He said as Naruto nodded.

"Well its a good thing that my father increased your funding." He said as the blacksmith blinked.

"Wait what?" He asked as Naruto smiled.

"Dad was so impressed with the job you did on my sister's katanas, he is making you one of the primary village blacksmiths, as well as increasing funding in order to produce swords for future generations, basically, he's going to give you money to not only buy the materials you need, but also to expand your shop, and maybe hire more assistants. " He said as his friend blinked.

"Well, uh, that still doesn't solve the time problem." He said as Naruto smirked.

"They know I come here, they don't worry about me, hell they have an Anbu watching over me whenever I go on these walks." He said as he waved to the Anbu hiding in a tree.

 _"Damn it, how does he do that?"_ The purple haired Anbu in the snake mask said as she tried to find a better hiding place.

"And if thats not enough, think about it." He said as he leaned in close.

"I give you the secret to making a higher quality steel, and you can use this to make even BETTER swords for the village, might even get you recognized in Iron Country, tell me that doesn't sound appealing?" He said as the blacksmith thought it over. **(2)**

A bigger shop, increased funding, a chance to have a better steel, and recognition throughout the nations? It was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

"Okay, come back here tomorrow, its a weekend, and Tenten wants to spend some time with you, after all she's learning alongside you, this should be a perfect way for you two to bond." He said as the two children had grown quite close since Naruto started learning under him.

"Deal, well lets hope we can get this job done right." He said as they shook hands.

"By the way, what do you call this sword?" He asked never seeing a sword like it before.

"Ulfberht."

* * *

 **NUMBERS**

 **(1) Look up Secrets of the viking sword by NOVA, its what the guy uses to create a crucible steel ingot.**

 **(2) Now some of you will probably get mad at me, but when you look up facts of the katana, it is widely debated what kind of metal they used for Katanas in Ancient Japan. Some said they did use proper steel, some say they used pig iron, it depends on what time period and who made them, but the thing about the katana was the way they made them, the folding over and over again is what made the katana so powerful. The problem was Japanese iron had to be processed and pounded a lot more to make a good steel. Not to mention the vast amounts of ore the europeans had access to. So it is still a matter of debate as to who had better steel, the europeans or the Japanese. Or even the middle easterns as they made some AMAZING swords.**

 **Now, I am not a big fan of the katana, I like it, but I also don't like it as much because of the amount of myths revolving around it, not to mention how many obsessive fans think its the greatest sword ever. Here are my reasons I'm not a big fan of it.**

 **1\. Its primarily a two handed weapon (Even though I know it could be used one handed) and not only is the hilt long, but the blade is short, vs a longsword with a much longer blade. If you're going to make a two handed sword, I would prefer it to have a longer blade.**

 **2\. I'm not a big fan of the disc guard. I prefer larger crossguards.**

 **3\. The obsessive fans have really ruined it. I am so sick of people saying "Dis is da best sworddse ever, it can cut through tank metal!" Seriously, guys its just a sword, a sword is only as good as the person using it.**

 **All that being said, I am not knocking the katana for what it was used for, because it did what it was meant to do, and that was cut the shit out of things. I personally do own a katana, along with a bunch of other swords, but I will always go back to european swords, because I just prefer them over the Japanese katana.**

 **If you want even want a better explanation, then I would suggest looking up Skallagrim on Youtube, a lot of what he says about the katana, I agree with and share similar opinions.**


	3. Time With A Friend and Family

**Okay here we go, a New Chapter. Also I would just like to point out that due to some people askin me about the religious conflict aspect. I do not actually believe in the norse gods, I am actually a Catholic. But I respect all religions, or at least try to. So if I piss anyone off, it wasn't intentional.**

* * *

 **NARUTO**

"Dang Naruto, why are we doing this again?" Tenten asked as she and Naruto had taken a walk.

Their last few attempts had been odd. One time they didn't measure the amount of iron they needed correctly. The second time a drunken anbu off duty accidentally ran through the forge and smashed the Kiln/forge to pieces, and he also got sent to the hospital with severe burns. And the third time, they had actually managed to get the forge to the right temperature, however, the crucible for the ingot was accidentally dropped and rolled down a hill into a lake. Needless to say, it had been a strange event.

But the fourth time did not fail, not only did they get a good ingot, but Mr. Higurashi was so impressed with the steel quality, He used it to make a katana for TenTen, and when they tested it. Well, lets just say it was easily the BEST katana he had ever made. Tenten still had yet to name it however. Something about not being able to come up with a good name. But after her father had figured out a way to make the newly dubbed Crucible steel, he was now working on Naruto's Ulfberht.

There was one slight drawback about Crucible steel, it was hard to make, and while Mr. Higurashi was going to keep his promise to Naruto. The swords he usually made from it were very expensive, so the katanas he would make from them would usually go to high ranking members of the Shinobi Corps, particulary Anbu, and even the Hokage if he used a sword. But so far, it wasn't as wide spread, and due to the Anbu having an attachment to their swords, they refused to upgrade to the newer models as they felt their original swords served their purpose just fine. Which Mr. Higurashi had no problem with.

While Crucible steel could make him a lot of money. The painstaking work he put into making it was a problem. Until he came up with an easier way to make it, he wouldn't be able to forge as many as he originally thought.

"Honestly, I wanted a weapon that would surprise people." He said as he held an axe.

This hand axe was a gift from TenTen, she knew Naruto had a strange obsession with axes for some reason. So she figured as a way to hold him off until his sword was done, she made him that war axe so he could train in weapons. Of course, his mother didn't know, because another thing had gone wrong in the household. Due to rumors about an Iwa Ninja coming for revenge against the fourth. They had upped the sister's training, while they couldn't train Naruto, they did have his Guard following him, and he spent a lot of time with the Higurashi's who were powerful Ninja in their own right. They were certain that their son would be safe. Even when he wasn't at home.

"I know, but this sword, its unlike anything we've ever seen, and that inscription you wanted on it, Dad's taking a risk with doing that inlay, why is that name so important?" She asked as she was unsure what Naruto was thinking.

"Honestly..." He said as he looked at her.

"I don't know, I think it was the name of a famous smith." He said as TenTen raised an eyebrow.

"Like Masamune?" She asked as Naruto nodded.

"Yes, Like Masamune, all I know is when I found the schematics for that blade, it needed to be done in a certain way, anything else would just be a bastardization." He said as she smacked him upside the head.

"No Swearing!" She said as he held his head.

"Saying Bastardization isn't swearing, if I said 'Bastard.' Then I would be-OW!" He yelled in pain as she smacked him again.

"That time you deserved it." She said with a grin as Naruto got a glint in his eyes.

"Hey, are your sides still ticklish?" He asked as she looked horrified.

"You...wouldn't...dare!" She said as he suddenly tackled her.

"TICKLE FIGHT!" He yelled out as he moved his fingers across her sides.

"NO! NO! NO! HAHAHAHAHAHHOEHHEHEHEEHHEH!" Tenten was laughing out loud, her one weakness was tickles. And she hated the fact that her dad told Naruto that.

He was mad at her that day, so he told Naruto that as a form of retribution. Needless to say he laughed his ass off whenever Naruto tickled his daughter. They made a good pair the two, one would think that he was trying to hook his daughter up with Naruto, but that was ridiculous. After all, if Tenten's mother thought that he was trying to set his daughter up with anyone, she would probably cut his balls off.

Although her mother did like Naruto as well. So maybe she would let it slide. BUT EVEN if they were trying to get TenTen a boyfriend, they knew they had to keep it secret because of what KUSHINA would do to them. Despite the fact that Kushina hadn't spent much time with Naruto lately, she did tend to beat off any girls that came near him with the wrong intent off with a stick. Literally, she would take a stick and beat them off. So far she only had to do that once when one of the civilian council members was trying to get an arranged marriage set up between his daughter and Naruto.

Kushina beat the hell out of him for that.

Naruto frowned a bit as he remembered that he hadn't spent much time with his family lately. Once again, he could understand their reasoning, but he did miss his family, he missed family game night, the nights they would go out for dinner. But seemed like they barely even got to do that anymore, and when they all started the academy, that was going to get even worse.

Naruto and his sisters would be busy with the academy and their homework, and Kushina would be returning full time as a Jonin, and Minato was going to still be working full time as the Hokage of course. So Naruto was hoping they could all find time to spend with each other. He knew his sisters were getting sick of training all the time, they wanted to be shinobi, but they also wanted a childhood while they could still have one.

But Naruto had hope that things were going to get better. But he still needed to find a trainer, mostly because, he was afraid of being weaker than his sisters. It might have just been a case of sibling rivalry. But it wasn't just that, Naruto didn't want to bring shame to his family because the Hokage's son couldn't fight, sure he may not have gotten much training from his parents, only learning a few things from them when they had time. BUT, there was no excuse that could keep him from training. Luckily Muninn had come to him recently, he said that Odin would provide him with a trainer. Not a god, much to Naruto's disappointment, he often wondered what it would be like to train with Thor.

The only experience Naruto had with the Gods was one night during a thunderstorm, he looked out his window, and he swore he could See Thor's anvil lighting up the sky. He knew the God's existed, but to think that they could experience and see them in every day life, that took some getting used to.

"Whats wrong?" TenTen asked as he stopped tickling her, and she was worried about him.

"Oh nothing, just, just lost in thought I guess." He said as she sat up and looked at him.

"You know I can tell when something is wrong with you." She said as she looked at him while crossing her arms.

"It's just, do you ever worry about bringing...shame to your family?" He asked as she looked at him.

"Uhm, no not really, I know that my parents would love me no matter what...why? Is something wrong at home?" She asked as Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Not in that way, its just, obviously I'm the Hokage's son, things are expected of me, what if I make a fool out of myself the first day of class, what if people make a mockery of me, and in turn mock my family?" He asked as TenTen smiled at him.

"Naruto, I know we've been giving you some training on the side, that should at least put you up to speed with some of the other students, I don't think you'll embarrass anyone." She said as he looked at her.

"I just, with things the way we are, I tend to worry about things, you know how much I hate losing." He said as his eyes narrowed.

"I can confirm that, but at the same time, it gives you a competitive edge, makes you want to be better than everyone else, I guess you could say you have ambition." She said as Naruto smiled.

"Thanks, anyways, lets get back to playing, I could really unwind from the events lately." He said as they got back to running through the forest.

 _"Enjoy it now Young Naruto, if what Lord Odin says is true, you have a great path laying ahead, one full of joy and sorrow."_ Muninn thought as he flew away.

* * *

 **LATER**

Naruto was in a good mood, after he finished playing with TenTen, which ended with them wrestling each other. He walked home. Luckily he was able to have dinner with his family tonight. Of course, Kushina couldn't cook anything due to a workplace injury. They said it was a sparring accident, but in reality, she tripped and fell down some stairs, and to save face with her children, she said that she was training with Bear, a very large and powerful Anbu. But Naruto could tell that she was lying. And he smirked because she was worried that her kids wouldn't believe the joke story.

"So Naruto, heard you and TenTen have gotten close." Minato said as Naruto smiled but Kushina got a glint in her eye.

"Oh, Naruto didn't tell me, did you Naruto?" Kushina asked as Naruto for some reason felt very uncomfortable.

"Oh, she's just my friend mom, we're starting the academy with her in a week." He said as Kushina let up a little bit.

"Is she nice?" She said as Naruto nodded.

"Yes she is Mom." He said as he had a feeling his mother would have asked more if his father didn't interrupt.

"Geez Kushina, they're just friends, its not like he has a date." He said as Naruto blushed.

"Did you have a date?" He said as Naruto blushed and yelled out.

"DAD!" He said as his sisters giggled.

"Sorry, had to do it." He said as everyone chuckled, even Kushina.

"So uh, Midori, Koza, how was training?" He asked as his sisters spoke up.

"Training was training, it was fun, but also hard." Midori said as Kozakura sighed.

"It was fun, maybe you could join us one day?" She said as Minato and Kushina felt a little guilty at that.

"Maybe after we start the academy?" He said as she looked a little down at that.

 _"I'm sick of waiting."_ She said as she had wanted to spend more time with her brother, but they had just been so busy.

Midori felt the same way too, but she was more composed and silent about it. Thinking that acting up about it wouldn't do any good.

 _"Naruto!"_ Muninn appeared in his mind.

He jumped up slightly at the sudden intrusion.

"Are you okay Naru?" Midori asked wondering why he jumped up.

 _"Come up to your room, we brought your new instructor."_ Muninn said as Naruto held his stomach.

"Uh, I think I better go lay down...I don't feel so good." He said as Kushina looked worried.

"Do you want me to bring some water up for you?" She asked as Naruto shook his head.

"No thanks, I'll be fine, I got a glass and a sink in my room." He said as he walked upstairs.

"Maybe we shouldn't have ordered sushi tonight..." Minato said as he looked down at his squid.

"I feel fine, maybe Naruto just got unlucky." Kushina said as the twins felt the same.

"I hope Big Bro's okay, it would be bad if he got sick right before we started the academy." Midori said as Koza nodded.

 _"Tell me about it, first he doesn't get to train with us, and then he has to miss out on the training he does get?"_ She thought to herself. Making sure that she didn't say that out loud. While she may be more expressive with her emotions, she did know not to say certain things out loud.

"Come on Muninn, I was having a nice dinner." He said as he looked over at the bird perched over on his window.

 _"I apologize, but your mentor was eager to meet you."_ He said as Naruto felt a blade by his neck.

"Might want to check your surroundings next time you enter a room little one." A voice said as a man stepped out from the shadows.

He was dressed in a simple black tunic, which was underneath a vest of armor, an axe hanging from his belt and a shield in his other hand. The man had a fair complexion with the brightest blue eyes Naruto had ever seen, well at least the brightest excluding himself. The man was fairly tall, maybe 5'10 to 6' tall? Naruto was unsure. His had was shaved, but he had a beard.

 _"It took him some convincing, but when we told him about you, he agreed to leave Valhalla to train you. And trust me, that is not easy to do."_ He said as the man stuck his hand out.

"So you must be young Naruto. The heir of the Northmen." He said as Naruto shook his hand.

"Heir to the Northmen?" He asked as the man smiled.

"Thats what we were called a long time ago, and its what the gods are calling you." He said as Naruto looked at him.

"Who are you?" He asked as the man smirked.

"You know who I am, you read about me in that book." He said as Naruto looked at it.

"You're not a god, so...wait...could you...are you?" He asked as he pointed a finger at him.

"If by 'you', you mean Ragnar Lothbrok, then yes, I am he."


	4. The Ulfberht

**Okay here we go.**

* * *

 **NARUTO**

"OW!" Naruto yelled as Ragnar hit him with the back of his axe.

"If I hadn't turned my weapon at the last second, your skull would have been missing a large part of it." He said as Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Damn, you really don't pull any punches do you." He said as he advanced forward with a shield and training sword.

"What's the point of holding back if you don't learn." Ragnar said as he got behind Naruto while hooking his ankle underneath his axe and throwing Naruto onto his back.

"CRAP!" Naruto yelled as he felt his back hit the ground and Ragnar put a knife to his throat.

"You must never hesitate, hesitation gets you killed." He said as he helped him back up.

"Dang, I've heard of painful lessons, but never expected it to be like this." He said as he could feel bruises forming.

"Get used to it, training will be very similar in the years to come, besides, don't you receive your sword today?" Ragnar asked as Naruto suddenly beamed.

Thats right! Mr. Higurashi had sent Tenten over last night to inform him that his sword would be finished today, mostly because he still needed to polish it up and put the grip on it, but the blade in itself was finished. Naruto was really excited to finally see his sword, but Mr. Higurashi didn't mention if the Inlay had worked or not. He really hoped it did, because if it didn't. It would kind of take away from the power of the sword. But he knew Mr. Higurashi was skilled, so he had no worry that the inlay had survived.

"By the way, do you know the meaning behind the name Ulfberht?" He asked Ragnar as even the great viking king was shaking his head.

"I'm afraid not, even in Valhalla that name is still unknown." He said as Naruto looked a little disappointed at that.

"Well, I'll be back later." He said as Kushina poked her head through the door.

"Naruto, who are you talking to?" She asked as she heard voices.

"Oh, uh, nothing, just reading a book out loud." He said as he was glad his mother couldn't see the Viking standing behind him.

"Oh okay, but why would you be reading a book standing up?" She asked as Naruto was sweating.

"Oh you know, I pace when I read, helps get the blood flowing." He said hoping his mother would buy the excuse.

"Okay, but be careful, don't want you running into a wall." She said as she was taking care of the laundry.

"That only happened once!" He said as Kushina giggled.

"More like twice." She said as Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Second time doesn't count, that was a sliding glass door!" He said as Muninn suddenly got angry at that.

 _"Why do you humans feel the need to have see through doors? Do you know how annoying it is when I come to see you and I fly into your window because of that damned invisible barrier?!"_ Muninn yelled in Naruto's head.

"It's your story, tell it however you want." Kushina said as she left with a smile on her face.

Luckily they hadn't been as busy lately, and Midori and Kozakura had been taking the day off from training. Of course, he went in to go say Hello, but they were dead asleep. He tried to wake them, but considering that Muninn cawed in their ears, and they didn't even flinch. He had the feeling they weren't going to wake up anytime soon. He almost had the urge to draw on their faces, but he figured that wouldn't be a wise decision.

"Where are you going?" Minato asked as he was currently drinking a cup of coffee trying to wake up.

"Over to Tentens." He said as he noticed his father looked like a zombie.

"mmmkay, say hi to your girlfriend for me." He said as Naruto blushed.

"She's not my girlfriend!" He said as he walked out.

"Bah, And I didn't sleep with your mother." He said to himself.

Suddenly his eyes widened a little more and he was fully awake.

"Hm? What happened? Have I been awake this whole time?" He said as he looked down at his plate.

"What is this food?" He asked as he ate a slice of bacon.

"Yep it is." He said as he got back to his breakfast.

* * *

 **HIGURASHI'S**

"I'm here!" Naruto announced as he saw TenTen's family by a craftsman table.

"Ah good, I have to say Naruto, this is one hell of a blade you asked me to make." He said as her dad picked up an object wrapped in cloth.

"How did it turn out?" Naruto asked as Mr. Higurashi handed him the bundle.

"See for yourself." He said as Naruto took it in his hands.

It weighed about the same amount as his mother's katana, it wasn't too heavy, and it wasn't too light, he unwrapped the cloth around the area he assumed the hilt and guard was at. And then he gripped it and pulled it out. The blade looked just as he had pictured it in his head. And of course, he smiled when he say the inlay.

+ULFBERH+T

This was the genuine thing, there it was as clear as day. The Inlay not only survived, but it was very prominent on the blade. He placed the blade back into its sheath and activated a seal on his wrist, causing the sword to disappear into the seal. He wanted to keep it hidden for now.

"Why didn't you just put it on your belt?" TenTen's mother asked as she didn't understand why he had to hide it.

"I guess you could say I want it to be a surprise." He said as he looked at TenTen.

"I have to say Naruto, I wasn't expecting it to turn out that well, but I got to admit, it looks pretty cool, its going to be a fine sword." She said as Naruto smiled.

"Yep, should go great with my shield." He said as Mr. Higurashi raised an eyebrow.

"You have a shield too?" He asked as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, for extra protection." He asked as he shrugged his shoulders.

"That's an unusual piece of equipment for a shinobi to carry, but not completely unheard of." He said as he had seen some Ninja use it, but it was usually a chakra shield.

"Yeah, But you could say I am an unusual person." Naruto said as he could finally advance to sword techniques with King Ragnar.

"Well, just be careful, you break that sword, I'll kick your ass." Mr. Higurashi said as his wife slapped him on the back of the head.

"Swear Jar honey." She said as he grumbled and put a single ryo in the swear jar.

It was funny because they were saving up to add onto their house, and Mr. Higurashi had practically contributed to the entire swear jar, heck they had 5000 ryo in there already, and they hadn't even had it that long. It was amazing the stuff you could save up when your husband swears a lot when he works. Of course, Naruto had to contribute to it a few times due to swearing in front of TenTen's mom. Overall they expected to have a new room added onto their house within six months.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow TenTen, right now I have to get back home. Maybe I can still doodle on Midori's and Kozakura's faces before they wake up." He said as Mrs. Higurashi raised an eyebrow.

"Is it really wise to piss off two kids who have the power of a raging demon? And I mean your mother when she's angry, not the fox." She said in a joking tone.

"I can run really fast." Naruto said as he walked away.

"That boy has guts, I remember the time that Uchiha boy tried to mess with the his two sisters, he ended up getting tied to a tree while wearing a dress." Mr. Higurashi remembered that day.

Apparently that Sasuke boy had been having a really shitty day and had said some mean things to Naruto's sisters, they ended up knocking him out and putting him in a neon pink dress with makeup on tied to a tree in the village square. His brother ended up having to come pick him up. And it was probablye the first time anyone had ever seen Itachi Uchiha struggle not to laugh.

 _"Well, Sasuke, you certainly look pretty."_ Were Itachi's words.

 _"Shut up Itachi!"_ Sasuke

 _"I mean, I'm okay with whatever you're into, but this is a surprise."_ Itachi

 _"SHUT UP ITACHI!"_ Oh that was a fun day.

Needless to say, Sasuke's father couldn't stop laughing. And his mother was happy that she now had a daughter to spoil, well at least until Sasuke ran up to his room and dressed back into his normal clothes. Either way though, every time Sasuke got a bit uppity his family reminded him of that incident, and he suddenly became nicer and a lot more humble. Still though, he still doesn't like Midori or Kozakura because of that incident. In a way, you could say that he has a rivalry with them.

Apparently that pink dress really motivated him to do well in the academy considering the fact that he was already studying Shinobi tactics before the semester started. And now he was constantly training to one up the twins. Naruto was too, but he didn't have the unhealthy obsession holding him back, so he could be a little more relaxed, after all if you stress about training too much, you end up getting things wrong.

"So TenTen, I couldn't help but look at how you were staring at Naruto as he was walking away." Her mom said as TenTen got mad.

"Mom I told you, we're just friends! Very Close friends!" She said as her mom chuckled.

"Close friends my-" Her dad was cut off as her mother held up the swear jar.

"What was that dad?" She asked as her dad shook his head.

"Uh never mind. Anyways, you should go clean your room." He said as TenTen sped off.

"Those two may be smart, but they are so oblivious at the same time." Her mother said as her dad agreed.

"Yeah, by the way you want to get in on the betting pool to see how long it takes for them to get together?" Her dad said as her mom raised an eyebrow.

"You have a betting pool? With who?" She asked as he looked up.

"Well, including me, Lord Hokage, Iruka, Anko, Kurenai, Asuma, and a few others, just a few people." He said as she chuckled.

"Lord Hokage is in on it? Does his wife know?" She asked as he shook his head.

"Are you kidding me? You know how protective Kushina is of her son." She said as Mrs. Higurashi scratched the back of her head.

"Which is strange, why isn't she that protective of her daughters when it comes to boys?" She asked.

"Does she really need to? Those girls are just like their mother, do you remember what their mother did to boys she didn't like back during the academy days?" He said as his wife flinched.

Kushina beat the hell out of any guys who called her tomato, she would hate to see what would happen if someone tried to pick on her daughters, case in point, Sasuke's little adventure in cross dressing. Still though, another question came to mind.

"Have you ever noticed no one tends to pick on Naruto?" She asked as her husband took it to mind.

"Come to think of it, yeah No bullies ever go after him, I wonder why." He wondered as even Naruto's Anbu guard was listening in.

 _"It's probably because he put the last kid who tried to bully him in the hospital by beating him a cane he borrowed from an old man."_ The purple haired anbu thought as she had remembered that day.

Some snot nosed civilian kid was being a disrespectful little punk and thought Naruto was an easy target, and Naruto ended up putting him in the hospital with a fractured wrist and a broken nose. The kid refused to tell his parents who had beaten him up because of the fear of repercussions, so he just told them that he fell from a tree. But the one thing that confused his Anbu guard was one thing.

Where did Naruto learn to fight like that? As far as she knew, Minato and Kushina hadn't been able to train him, so who did?


	5. RIP

**To the Readers**

 **I am sad to annouce that yesterday, the author known as Flames of Rebirth passed away. He had been sick for a long time. And he had been hoping to continue his stories, but sadly he will never get the chance again.**

 **I promised him I would write this note if anything was to happen to him.**

 **He did have ideas for where to take his stories, so we will try and find someone to adopt his stories.**

 **Until then, He would have hoped you all have a great life.**

 **RIP**

 **Flames of Rebirth**

 **1997-2017**


	6. Adopted

**To the readers**

 **This story has been adopted by Pravus666.**


End file.
